Imprisoned mission escape
by Elixie Fan
Summary: Trixie has been captured by Twist and taken to Dr. Blakk's headquaters. Wll she escape with the help of the rest of her gang or will she be Dr. Blakk's servant for ever
1. Chapter 1: captured

**My first Slugterra fic. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1:

**Trixe's POV**

-Hey Trix, want to go to the Slugterra mall?-Asked Kord.

-Yeah, sure-

I was on my computer, editing photos of Eli, Kord, Pronto and myself. There was one photo of myself and Eli. I was staring at it and not putting attention to Kord.

- ummm… Trixie. Why are you looking at that photo?-

-Uh, oh Kord I'm just trying to think about… uh… how to edit this photo?- I said, than felt some heat on my checks, I have no idea what was but I just ignored it.

-yeah sure so did you hear what I said before? -

– No I'm sorry, what did you said Kord?-

-I said if you wanted to go to the Slugterra mall.-

-Ok let's go! Hey, um, what's Eli doing? - I said then I felt the heat on my checks again and I swear Kord was laughing silently.

- I think he's sleeping or playing videogames. Why?-

-Oh… um… j-just curiosity. L-let me check ok?-

-Sure. I will be waiting here. – said Kord I went to the living room and I found Eli playing his videogame. – Um… Eli?-

-Yes Trixie? - I was thinking what to say to him and then he said; - Trixie , did you ever had a boyfriend?- I was a bit shocked and I felt the heat and I knew that I was blushing. I sat beside Eli and I heard him talking to himself and said- good job Eli you just ruined it- I giggled I bit and then said – no I never had a boyfriend before, why? - then I noticed that he was blushing. He was so red that when I put my hand on his forehead it was burning.

-n-no for no reason just curiosity-

-Okay, I just wanted to tell you that Kord and I will go to the Slugterra mall.-

- Sure just be careful. Uhh… b-both o-of you. - He said still blushing. I slightly laughed and kiss him on his cheek and I said blushing – thank you Eli. - With no more to tell him I went to the garage where Kord was waiting to go to the mall to the arcade. But I saw that he was at the door close to the living room and then I whispered – how long have you been there Kord?-

- Uh… since Eli asked you if you ever had a boyfriend.- he whispered back

I was so angry, embarrassed and I was blushing until he said- but I looked away for a moment because I heard a sound in the garage and discovered that it was just Pronto and his mecha-beast and returned when you said thank you to Eli and he stayed frozen then an… what did you do to Eli so he stayed frozen there anyway?-

- oh nothing… come on let go to the mall… and I will beat you in all the games because you were spying on me and Eli!- When I said that I blushed a bit and Kord was sort of sure ok whatever you want face.- Lets go.-

**At the mall**

Hey Kord I'm going outside for a moment ok?-

Sure, I'll see you back at the hide-out-

Kord tell E-Eli and Pronto not to worry about me ok?-

Sure Trixie. Bye-

I had taking the decision to ride boom-r and clear my mind. I decided to go to bull eye cavern to check if all the slugs came back. When I got there I saw Locke, Lode and Twist there.- What are you doing here Twist-

Just work for Blakk ,Trixie -

Not if I stop you first- and a shot bluster and that took out Locke and Lode. It was just Twist and I . then he loaded a very rare slug, and I asked– is that a halothaneus slug?-**(halothane Is a type of sleeping gas)**

-well it used to be now it's a knockout slug- then he shot the slug and everything went black.

**Ha cliffhanger, hope you like it. I had the idea to put the slug name like sleeppinggas slug but that would sound wired. Anyway I will be waiting for reviews. Thanks first Slugterra fic.**


	2. Chapter 2 Searching For Sting

**This is chapter 2. Hope you like it. The ghouled Halothaneus slug looks sort of like the one on the picture. Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews :)  
**

**Eli's POV**

I was playing on my videogame and then Trixie came in and said- um… Eli? - I felt a bit weird and I have no idea what t was, I just ignored it.- yes Trixie?- she did not respond so I said something very dumb.- Trixie, did you ever had a boyfriend?- I then I felt something on my cheek and it was warm, I just ignored it I just can't believe I just said that! I starting talking to myself- good job Eli you just ruined it- she just at beside me and laughed and she said- no, I never had a boyfriend. Why? - I felt the feeling on my cheeks again, and then I knew that I was blushing.-N-no j-just curiosity-

-Okay, I just wanted to tell you that me and Kord and I will go to the Slugterra Mall.- without thinking I said, - sure just be careful. Uhh… b-both o-of you- I said still blushing. I wasn't expecting it, but she kissed me on my cheek and then she said, - thank you Eli. - And she went to the garage. I just stayed there, frozen, I-I just couldn't believe that she did that! I put my hand on my cheek and smiled. I heard mecha-beasts so I knew that Kord and Trixie had already gone to the arcade. Then I heard chirping I looked back and I noticed that my whole arsenal had seen Trixie kissing my cheek. I started blushing and my slugs started laughing in a sluggish way. Burpy jumped on my shoulder and licked my other cheek. – Hey guys, um… so, do you want to go train? - They all chirped in approbation- ok, let's go. - They all went to their slug tubes and I went to the garage. I got on Lucky and we rode off.

**Eli's POV**

After training, we went back to the hideout. I put Lucky in the garage and I went directly to the kitchen only to find Pronto making food. Well I think its food. - Hi Pronto, what are you doing? – I asked even though already knew what he was doing. - Well, Pronto is making a family recipe; it's from my great, great grandmother. It doesn't contain food that you guys don't like. - I smiled happy that Pronto was thinking about us. But it wasn't normal in Pronto, this was kind strange. -Thank you Pronto. - I said. - No problem Eli. Anything for my friends. - I went to the living room only to find Kord playing videogames. - Hey Kord, how did you do in the arcade? Did you win… um… did you win T-Trixie? - Kord punched me lightly on the shoulder. - No bro, I can never win the _queen of the arcade._ - He said in a voice that made me blush. - Hey and umm… where's Trixie?-I said a bit nervous. - She said that she will come back later, because she went on a ride by herself. Oh! And she also said that you shouldn't worry about her. - I blushed a bit more and I unconsciously smiled and Kord said –so Eli. Are you … in you know who? I have no idea what Kord was talking about. – I am what in who? - He just laughed and left. It was 6 o 'clock and Trixie still hadn't come back. I started to worry. I went to Kord's room, I knocked on the door and he came out. - What's up bro? - He asked. - do you know in which way T-Trixie went? - He looked at me with a questioned face. - Yes why?-I put on a serious face and said- because Trixie hasn't come back and it's very late. We have to go find her- he nodded and said –you go look for her first Eli. Then you report to us and we see what we can do. - He said with a mischievous smile. I blushed knowing what he meant and I nodded. – Ok you and pronto stay here and prepare our slugs because when I come back we will leave the hideout and some slugs will stay here and protect the base using the automatic blasters- he nodded in approbation.- so which way did she go?-

**At a prison far away**

**Trixie's POV**

I woke up only to find myself in a cell with my slugs. I had them to keep me company, but unfortunately I didn't have my blaster with me. The cell door open, and there was standing Dr. Blakk. – She is all your sir- he moved closer to me and held my face in his hands. I couldn't move away because my hands were chained behind my back. - You are going to be useful for me. - His breath smelled so bad. He then put a white cloth on my nose and mouth and the smell made me faint.

**Dr. Blakk's POV**

Now that was just lucky. I told Twist, Locke, and Lode to go to bulls eye cavern to do some stuff, don't even remember what I told them. It was because I was so stressed, I needed someone to help me remind me about my meetings, bring my food, inform me and all that stuff. Twist called me saying that he got the slug and ghouled it. Now I remember I told them to find that Halothaneus slug. He told me that he shot the knockout slug at Trixie and that she was unconscious. I told him to take her to the nearest prison in the area. After a few hours I went to the prison and got to her cell just on time to see her wake up. I told the guards earlier to chain her up like I wanted. They did just that. When they opened her cell, grabbed her face in my hand and said – you are going to be useful for me. - Oh I had so many plans for her and her gang doesn't even know where she is. I put the white cloth on her mouth and nose she screamed and then fell unconscious.

**There this was chapter 2. I'm really glad you liked. Bye. Greetings from Guatemala**


	3. Chapter 3: Left alone

**I'm glad you like my story, and yes I can speak Spanish. I'm going to write some stories in Spanish too. Enjoy **

**Eli's POV**

Kord told me that Trixie had come in this direction; to Bulls eye cavern. When I got there I saw her Mecha Beast. I ran to it and saw that there was a duel here. I think Trixie was in duel and taken, because her Mecha was still here. Then I saw a slug. I had never seen this slug before; it looked like a Neotox slug except that it wasn't dark green and orange, it was light green, and its belly was baby blue, it had markings on its head, same color as its belly.- Hello little one, want to join my team?- I said while extending my hand. The slug was female. – Now what kind of slug are you? - She pointed to the floor and I put her down, she them chirped to Noodles, Noodles jumped down from her slug tube and stood beside the other slug. The new slug then said some other thing to Noodles and from her mouth she gave a green smoke. Then Noodles was fast asleep. – Wow. So you are a slug that emits sleeping gas. Cool, now we have to get back and ask Kord what kind of species you are. - I looked once more and I guessed that Trixie was taken to Dr. Blakk's headquarters. But why would Blakk need Trixie? _I hope that Dr. Blakk doesn't harm her._

**Trixie's POV**

Woke up again, but this time I was in a room, I was still had my hand chained behind me, but what was new was that I had a collar and it had a leash of chains. The door opened and Dr. Blakk came in with an evil smile. I was totally freaked out by now. – What do want from me Blakk!?- I demanded. He just laughed and took out a key, he unlocked the chain that held my hands, now I had my hand free, well sort of my wrist were still chained together he grabbed de leash and tugged it. I fell on the ground. He pulled the chain so my face could be closer to his. – I need you to serve me; you are going to be my servant for now on, and Eli Shane doesn't know where you are, and he will never be able to find you. When I heard that name I blushed. Thank god that he didn't see, if not he might have hurt him. – Get up now! And don't talks until I tell you or you will suffer the consequences! Understood Trixie Sting! - I nodded. He pulled the chain for a signal for me to follow – Ouch! - He just laughed and continued to pull the chain; I gritted my teeth because it hurt. He led me to his office where I had to be in cage!? Now he had to be kidding me! I shouldn't have gone by myself. I just wish Eli and the rest can find me. Luckily I wasn't to be inside the cage but I was being taking to a cell behind his office. I noticed there was something in the cage, it looked like a molenoid. It turned around and I was in a surprise to see that it was Pronto. He also looked surprised to see me. I wonder how got there, Dr. Blakk noticed that I was looking at him and he pulled the chain harder. – Ahhhhhh! – He turned around and said- that what happens to servants who don't follow orders. - I was thrown to the cell and they slammed the door. I started crying. What if I couldn't ever see Eli the person that I cared and loved so much? Pronto is here, but how? _Eli please help me, I miss you so much. Be careful._

**Eli's POV**

I got o the hide out and I was in for another surprise. I got in and Kord was very worried. – Kord what's worrying you so much? – He looked at me and said- Pronto has disappeared as well. - With those 5 words I was very shocked. First I was Trixie, then Pronto, who will be next? –Kord I know where Trixie is and perhaps Pronto is with her too, and another thing…do you know what kind of slug is this? - he looked at me and said – yes, it's a Halothaneus slug. They emit a sleeping gas. - I nodded my thanks and then I told him the plan. Tomorrow Dr. Blakk is in a huge surprise.

**Next morning**

**Kord's POV**

Eli told me his plan yesterday; I was going to disguise myself as another cave troll. I was to go in to see if they didn't have any job for me and accept it, go find Trixie and Pronto give them each a laser pen and then I would led them to the exit and Eli would have to be distracting Dr. Blakk during all that time. – Eli, are you sure it will work? - he looked at me and said- positive if everything goes well, no one will be hurt and we will be safe. - he then gave me 3 laser pens, I looked at them confused,- why a third one?- he gave me a seriously look and said- because if you are discovered, you can escape using the third.- I understood got up and walked to the front door. – Halt, who are you? - The guard asked. – I'm a troll looking for a job, and that is why I came here. - The guards looked at each other and nodded. They let me in. But if I would have known that there was a security guard there I would have been more prepared and ready to fight. They discovered me and I went running away from them then one of them shot a slug that a never saw before and the last thing I saw was the gourds surrounding me and then everything went black._ It's all up to you now Eli. Good luck._

**Eli's POV**

I went to Dr. Blakk's office saying that I needed to talk to him. When I got there say that there was a girl serving Blakk. She looked familiar, but I couldn't get my finger on it because she had her hair down. Burpy chirped and the girl looked up, she blushed and I blushed as well and I looked at her very worried because that was Trixie. – Eli? - I nodded she was about to say something else but Dr. Blakk pulled the chain she had on her neck and she screamed. –Dr. Blakk, you are a MONSTER! - He just laughed and said. – Well, Eli Shane. Your little love bird is now my slave. What are you going to do now? Hmm. - I blushed and Dr. Blakk said, - so you do like her don't you, and you slave, just look at him, he is a loser, no one important and a complete goner. I said look at him! - He pulled the chain and she had to look at me I had my head down because he just discovered my weakness. I looked up to see her and her beautiful green eyes where now filled with tears and full of fear. I said- don't worry I will help you get out of here.- she nodded while I saw how she was being taken away from me by Diablos Nachos. I was left alone with Dr. Blakk. I had my head down feeling defeated. – So Eli what are you going to do now. Hmm. All of your friends and your girlfriend are captured. - I looked at him angry and blushing –she isn't my girlfriend- he gave me a serious look. - Really? - And nodded. - Ok then, look at the screen.- I looked at the screen and was horrified when I saw it.

**Ok I hope you liked it. ****Y si, yo si hablo español. ****I left it in a cliffhanger so now I left you guys with the doubt. Bye. Adios. Your reviews help me write so you guys can know and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning The Rescue

**No se preocupen no le hare daño a Trixie. ****Don't worry won't hurt Trixie. ****Espero que les guste este capítulo. Hope you like this chapter. ****Escribiré mas capítulos de la otra historia pronto. ****I will continue the other story I own soon. Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado estos capítulos, nada mal para alguien de 12 años, ¿no? ****I'm glad that you liked these chapters, not bad for a 12 year old, right? **

**Eli's POV**

- Ok then, look at the screen. - I looked at the screen and was horrified when I saw it.

Trixie, Kord, Pronto and their slugs were in a cage hanging over boiling dark water. –Blakk! I'll do whatever you want but please let them go! Please! - I said and I feel to my knees. – Well now, this is the first time I see you like this, defeated. Ha ha ha ha ha! And no, will not let them go. I will take them with me. And you will see them get away and farther from you. - he snapped his fingers and Diablos Nachos came in and pointed his blaster at me, I had a plan, I was going to use my Halothaneus to sleep Blakk and Diablos and then I will escape and I will think of a plan to help Trixie and the rest of the gang escape. I waited for the right moment and a kicked Diablo's blaster and I loaded my Halothaneus slug into my blaster and I shot it and I went running away. I got to my mecha beast and I programmed Kord's mecha to autopilot. And I rode off to the Shane hideout. _I will be back Trixie and I will protect you. I'll save you and the rest of the gang._

**Trixie's POV**

I couldn't believe it Eli was defeated. Dr. Blakk used his feeling for me against him and now I'm in cage with my other friends over dark water. When I looked into Eli's beautiful blue eyes all I could see was worry. In his eyes I could see what he was trying to me; _don't worry, I will protect you._ I'm thankful to him; I hope he gets us out of this. – Hey Kord, how did you get captured? - He looked at me with a disappointed face; - well I was going to save you but they discovered me. I was supposedly had to give you some laser pens that I had; two of them in my pants, and they took them out and the other right here in my shirt…- Kord put his hand on top of his shirt and was surprised to take out a laser pen out of his shirt. – We can use this to escape! - yelled Kord. Suddenly the cage was pulled by Diablos. – What do you want Nachos? - I demanded. – Well, Dr. Blakk told me to take you to him Trixie. He needs to talk to you, thanks to Eli you are going to continue serving Blakk. - He said, I looked down and I noticed that I still had the chain around my neck. He pulled it so hard that I screamed and I grabbed the chain to stop it from chocking me. Pronto and Kord were horrified by the way they were treating me. Diablos pulled the chain closer to him and he whispered; - By the way precious, you are never going to see your love again and he will never be able to find you this time. - He pulled the chain and I had to follow him I took a last glance to my friends, because I probably would never see them again.

**Kord's POV**

I was horrified; Trixie was being treated so badly, I wonder if they have treated her like this before or perhaps even worse. I saw how she looked at us for a last time, in her eyes you could see that she was scared and her fighting spirit was all gone. I really felt bad for her. –hey Pronto, how did they capture you? - He looked at me and I was surprised to see that he didn't have his spirit. You would normally see in them his selfishness and his pride, but now they were dull and full of sadness and regret. – I went to visit my molenoid friends and family. But when I got there I just saw nothing, houses burnt, thing in ashes and the beautiful forest where I grew up was all gone. I don't know if they are still alive. I looked everywhere, but the only things I found were; a photo of my best friend and me, and Dr. Blakk's men. I was so angry and I fought them in a duel, but then they shot a slug that I never saw before and I fell unconscious. - I looked at him and said, -Pronto, the slug that you saw was a ghouled Halothaneus slug. - He looked at me and nodded. I then noticed that some of Blakk's men came in and they shot am Amperling to the cage and then the cage was surrounded by electricity. How were they going to escape now?_ We are so doomed. Eli please hurry up._

**Trixie's POV**

I was in my cell waiting for Nachos. I was so tired. They pulled me here and there. When will I have a break, Dr. Blakk doesn't have so much mercy now. But I don't blame Eli, he came here to save me, I mean us. Today was worse than yesterday. I have been here for 2 or 3 days and it seems like forever since I have seen the outside world. My slugs were always here, but sometimes they were talking to fight with Dr. Blakk's ghouls. My slugs always came back but they were seriously injured. I just wish Eli were here, he knows how to comfort me, just like last time.

"_**Flashback"**_

_**Trixie's POV**_

_We had gone camping at a forest 4 km away from the hideout. I had gone for a walk, but I had to tell Eli because he was our leader, he was a good leader; always so nice and grateful for our loyalty. I think I was starting to be interested in Eli. I not sure but I like his hair style, his blue eyes and his muscled body. In other words attractive. I had got lost and I had no idea where I was. I got scared, what if they didn't find me?_

_**Eli's POV**_

_Trixie had gone for a walk, I offered to go with her but she said no that she wanted some space I said that it was fine and I thanked her for telling me. I looked at Kord who was giving me mischievous smile. – What?!- I asked.- so, you are worried for Trixie aren't you- I blushed and said, -yeah I'm worried for her and I would be worried if you would take a walk by yourself too you know.- he nodded and said, -I'm sorry Eli, I just was having fun.- I nodded. 30 minutes had passed and Trixie hadn't returned. – Hey Kord- I whispered. He opened one eye and said,-what is it Eli?- _

_-Trixie hasn't come back yet, I have to go look for her.-he smiled, and said - go save your girl bro. - I blushed but said nothing. I got on Lucky and I went to find her. – Trixie! Where are you?!- Then I heard something in the bushes I took out my blaster. –Who's there?- I demanded. –Eli? - came the sweet voice of Trixie I got off my mecha and Trixie and I came running to each other, she hugged me first. She put her arms around my neck, I was a bit shocked at first and then I came back to the real world, I put my arm on her waist and the other on her back. She started crying._

_**Trixie's POV**_

_I started crying because I was so scared and now I had Eli with me. – Oh Eli, I was so scared, I almost fell to a hole, then I got tangled in webs and then I saw some slug hounds and I ran and hide in this bushes…and… sniff… sniff- Eli started rubbing my head to calm me down. – don't worry Trixie I will always be here to protect you. - Then he kissed my forehead. We got on his mecha and went back to camp. I'm glad I will always Eli here with me_

"_**End of flashback"**_

**Trixie's POV**

Just hope he can do that again when he rescues us. Just then Diablos came and said

- Your coming with me. - He unlocked the cell door and grabbed me from the chain. With that I was taking to Dr. Blakk and who know what he has planned for me now

**Eli's POV**

Now that I know where Trixie and the rest are, I have to make a plan. - Ok first things first- I grabbed my Halothaneus slug and looked at it carefully. – I think that I will call you; Sleeper. Do you like that? - The slug chirped in approbation. –good now the plan; sleeper you go to the front door and breath out you sleeping gas to every guard you see they look like this.- and I showed her a photo. – Burpy, Joules, you 2 will be with her and between the 3 of you, you will protect yourselves. Get to where Trixie, Kord and Pronto and free them, but don't sleep them ok Sleeper. - they all chirped –good we will do this tomorrow I the morning. We will eat and then go to sleep. Burpy make sure they do their job. - Burpy nodded and chirped to the rest of the slugs. They all nodded and we ate and then went to sleep.

_Don't worry Trixie I will save you and this time I won't fail._

**I hope you liked it. ****Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todos los reviews. ****Escribiré la historia en español pronto. Thank you for all your reviews. I will continue soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: A New Slave And A Confesion

**This is chapter 5. Now that I have the 2 stories at the same level I don't have to work so hard. ****Anyway enjoy. For the people who speak and read Spanish: ****voy a escribir este capítulo pronto, me tardara unos quizás 2 días o algo así. Si quieren usar el traductor háganlo, pero yo si cumplo lo que digo, así que no lean esto si lo quieren leer bien. Su decisión lo los estoy obligando. **

**NOTE: for readers that are authors as well. You guys should continue your stories when you have free time. Try to do it. Just saying.**

**Eli's POV**

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, I couldn't sleep all night, I was tossing and turning thinking about the plan. What if it went wrong? What if everything fails again? I tried to sleep again but failed. I tried to remember the last plans that have failed, but the only ones that came to my mind were the ones on rescuing Trixie. Then I comment that my dad said came to my mind; _ Eli, if you every go to Slugterra just promise me one thing; if you every find friends and these are captured or in need of help, never give up, keep fighting and you will make it, and your friends are all ways going to be grateful for those acts. Never give up._ I smiled, finding new strength in me. I would never give up, if the enemy finds you weakness then fight that weakness and overcome it. It was 3 by now, I decided to sleep. I might as well need it. While thinking about more good memories I went to sleep.

**More in the morning**

**Eli's POV**

I had woken the slugs and we ate a buffet. Perhaps for the slugs but for me it was just a simple meal. I was really alone, it felt weird. When we finished eating I told the slugs the plan again only that a bit different, because last night I didn't say what I was going to do. I was thinking about that at night. I was to disguise myself as a guard. Enter and find where Trixie is the find Kord and Pronto.

It actually worked I had passed the real guards. I told Sleeper a code so she would not sleep me. I got to the prison just then I heard someone scream. I guess it was Trixie, then I heard the guard telling her to be quiet, Trixie said that she had a name. I went to where all the guards were. – So who is going to give food to Blakk's slave? – I thought was the right moment to intervene. I raised my hand and said; - I will do it. – They all looked at me and smiled. I went to kitchen and I decided to make a little surprise for Trixie.

**Trixie's POV**

Blakk had finally giving me some rest but since I asked for it, he told the guards take the covers away and to give me a hard pillow. I barley slept that night, the bed was hard and my back was sore, my hands filthy, my hair tangled, I needed a bath. I started dreaming. It was actually a nightmare; were the gang was outnumbered and fighting in a very dangerous place. Just then Eli got to the edge and fell down. – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - I woke up screaming. The guard came, - BE QUIET! SLAVE! – I got mad. - This slave has a name idiot! – I hissed. He got rolled his eyes and went back to his place. I wonder how Kord and Pronto are. I hope they are ok. I bet they are in a better condition than I am right now. 10 minutes after, a guard came back only that this time with food! I haven't eating since I got here! I looked at the food; it was normal food; meat, vegetables and 2 pieces of bread I looked at the guard who was smiling, I was a bit curious by who this guard, he then said, - Trixie it's me… - I looked at him not knowing who he is. – Me… Eli… - When I heard that name my face brighten, I smiled I wanted to yell his name out but when I opened my mouth he put his finger on his lips. – Shhh… they don't know who I am. I'll come back soon; when Dr. Blakk needs you then we shall escape. Understood? – I nodded, he smiled. The other guards came to our direction. He nodded and I knew what he was going to do now. – Hurry up and eat that. Blakk wants your service soon! – I "flinched" a bit and fell in the shadow of the corner of the room. The other guards patted Eli on the shoulder and smiling to him. They then went to upstairs. I smiled, knowing that this time Eli won't fail. My slugs chirped. I smiled to them and began sharing my food with them because they haven't eating earthier.

**Eli's POV**

I was with the other guards talking just then the speaker went on, it was Blakk's voice; - BRING MY SLAVE TO ME AT ONCE! – Everybody, including me, flinched when we heard his booming voice. One of guards took the key and asked who will help him I raised my hand. He nodded and headed to her cell. The other guard who they call Fernando opened the door and yelled at Trixie. – Hurry up with it! Blakk wants you NOW! – She flinched knowing that the time has come. She didn't know if it was me or another person. She came to the door and the guard grabbed the chain around her neck, I the noticed that she had dry blood on her neck. _ Wow! Poor her… how bad has she been treated?___I looked closer and saw that she was very pale. When I looked up I saw that we were almost to Blakk's office. He opened the door and the guard threw Trixie to the ground. – Ahhhh! What do want now master? – _Wow Dr. Blakk really made her into a slave now. I mean, he made her call him master._ Dr. Blakk laughed and hold her face in his hand, I didn't like how close he was to her. She didn't protest; I guess he did that all the time. – Trixie Sting… I have decided to cure your slugs. Please forgive me for taken them to duel my ghouls. I have also decided to let you take a bath, change clothes and take you to the medical room. This is not a reward just to let you know. It's that I need you for a meeting. I need you to be presentable. Do you understand? – She nodded. – Good… take her to the medical room first then to the showers. - We nodded. Fernando pulled the chain, she got up and we headed to the medical room. When we got there the doctor was already there. Fernando left but I stayed saying that I had to report to Blakk. The doctor nodded – now… can you please open your mouth darling? - She asked Trixie. When Trixie opened her mouth the doctor frowned and said; can you please brush your teeth? – Trixie nodded, took that the brush and tooth paste and went to the bathroom. She got out and sat down again. The doctor looked at me and said; - do you have the keys? – I looked down to my waist and I saw the keys. I nodded and gave her the keys. She then unlocked the collar around the neck and her wrists, when she took the collar off, Trixie gasped and touched her neck. I smiled and Trixie saw me.

**Trixie's POV**

When she took the collar off I felt so free I gasped and touched my neck. I then saw the guard smiling; I then knew that that guard was Eli. I smiled back to him. The doctor then inspected my neck. She touched the cut and I flinched. –! Ow! – The doctor nodded. – Mrs. Sting that cut of yours is infected and your right arm is dislocated. – I nodded, no wonder it hurt when I moved my right arm. She then told me to lie down; she put a roll of paper in my mouth and told me to look up. And when I did she located my arm, I screamed to the top on my lungs. I spit out the paper. – What was that for! - I demanded her. – Your arm is fixed, and you're welcome! – I put my head down. – I'm sorry. Thanks anyway. – She then nodded. She looked at Eli please tell Blakk to come here now if you don't mind. He then nodded and left. She then looked at me and said can you lift your shirt a bit only up to your waist if you don't mind. – I nodded and lift my shirt she then checked my heart beat and she took me a breathing check-up. – Put your shirt down please, he will be coming soon. - I looked at her. – Who's coming soon? E… the guard or Dr. Blakk? - She laughed. – Both. - I nodded. She took my blood pressure, when she finished Eli and Blakk came in. - What's wrong Dr. Saverina? - She took out a chart and showed to Dr. Blakk. He frowned. – give her the right medicine and bring her to me when she is healed. – He was about to leave but Dr. Saverina stopped him. – You have to stop treating her so badly or soon it will be too serious and I won't be able to help. Do you understand the seriousness of this problem? – He nodded. – Then I shall be more careful in the future. – He said with bitterness. Eli was leaning o the wall. I laughed when Blakk got out. – Why are you laughing darling? – She asked me. – Just remained myself of something. - giggled a bit then stayed silent. – I have to take you to the shower now I believe. – Eli said with a smile. I smiled back before Dr. Saverina noticed. I got out of the room with him. I didn't have my chains now but I didn't run away, I had Eli with me. But it wasn't time for the plan yet. He gave me a towel, soap and shampoo and a robe. – There you go. Hurry up it will be soon. – I nodded. He was talking about the plan. I took my clothes off feeling the cold water on my body, it was refreshing, and although the water was freezing I actually enjoyed it. I finished talking a bath, I put on the robe and I went to the room Eli had showed me and right there was a beautiful green dress. I put it on the dress and I looked at myself in the mirror. Just then I heard somebody talking to me from behind the door. – You like it don't you? – I nodded and he came out. – Yes I do like it master. – He smiled; it was a bit creepy to admit it. – We are leaving in an hour; please prepare yourself before that time. –Yes master. - With that I was left alone. I got out of the room to find myself with Eli; I blushed knowing that I had a dress. He smiled. – Wow t-Trixie you look b-beautiful in t-that d-dress. – He said blushing; you could see that because the skin that you could see was red. - Thank you Eli- he smiled. – wait… Eli Shane! – Those were the guards. They came rushing to Eli and soon enough we were surrounded by them. Dr. Blakk came in smiling evilly. – So you have come back for her, haven't you? – He got closer to Eli and pulled off the mask. Then two guards were holding his arms. – Yes I have come for her. Any problem with that? - He hissed trying to break free. Blakk flinched with those words. – Well yes because I invited her to one of my meetings. Would you like to come Eli Shane? – He was shocked at that question. – It's not a trap right?-

-Well of course not. When have I lied to you before? – Eli lifted an eyebrow. – Blakk you have always lied to me. –

- Yeah you're right… but still will you accept my offer? You can accompany her. – He said while pointing to me. – Do want to Trixie? – He asked me, I nodded and smiled. – Ok Dr. Blakk I will come with you, only one thing… I don't have a suit. – We all laughed at that, although that was kind of awkward. – Don't worry Eli I can lend you one. Follow me. – We followed Blakk to a closet. He opened it and handed it to Eli. – Here you go Eli a new suit, well almost. – Eli took a look at it curiously. – Go over there and change Eli, we will wait for you here. – He nodded and changed. It just took Eli 1 minute to change, and to admit it he looked cute in that suit, all he needed now was a bow or a tie. – Mmm… do you know what Eli you need this bow. – He then gave Eli one, a black one. He put it on, now his suit was complete. – Thank you Dr. Blakk. – - no, no, no, please call me Thaddeus. – Eli and I looked at each other and shrugged. – Now, please, I invite you to a room. You can wait there until I call you so we can go. – We both nodded and we headed to our "waiting room."

**What is in italics is what the slugs say when Eli calls them.**

**Burpy's POV**

We had done everything Eli had told us, and if there were any changes he gave me a headphone radio. Now that was cool. Sleeper had slept the guards and their slugs. We got attacked by some Hop jack slugs; Joules electrocuted them and I made a little fire wall around them. Just then I got a call from Eli, I answered it; - _yes Eli? –_

- Burpy, I found Trixie so please go look for Pronto and Kord only, okay?-

-_ yes Eli. I will do that.-_

- Now don't worry about me if something happens to us, if you find them go straight to the hideout understood? –

-_ Yes, be careful bye. Burpy out.-_

- Bye Shane out. - Sleeper and Joules were looking at me anxiously. – What did he say? – They both asked me at the same time. – That he found Trixie, now we just have to find Kord and Pronto. – They nodded. We went downstairs and we found them. But unfortunately there were guards; I looked at Joules and Sleeper, I nodded two times and I moved my right arm from left to right. They both nodded. Joules went first and chirped. They turned around and she electrocuted them and then I came in and burnt their shoes. Last but not least, Sleeper came in slept the guards. I looked for the keys and found them, I dragged them to Kord's cage, opened it and then he went to find his blaster and slugs. I got to Pronto's cage, I opened the door but he refused to get out. – Come on Pronto, Eli needs us. We will find your family and friends. Eli is going to help you. – Pronto looked up and nodded, he got out and Kord handed him his blaster and slugs. – So now what Burpy? – Kord asked me. I gave him the code that Eli showed me which meant; straight to the hideout. He nodded and told Pronto. The guards were still sleeping so it made it easy to get out. We found Eli's mecha beast, we would better leave it in case he needs it, we decided to go walking back, or better said floating back. We went floating because Pronto was tired. He shot a Bubbaleone and it carried us back to the Shane hideout. When we got there I gave Kord my headphone radio, he then called Eli to ask him something.

**Eli's POV**

It had been 30 minutes since I called Burpy, just than I received another call from Burpy's number.

Eli: - Hello? -

Kord: - Eli? Is it you? –

Eli: - Yes it's me. Is it you Kord? -

Kord: - Eli! You ok bro? –

Eli: - Yes I'm ok. Where are you? –

Kord: - I'm at the hideout. Where are you? Now that's the question. –

Eli: - I'm still at Blakk's place. But I found Trixie. –

Kord: - Then get out of there bro! –

Eli: - I can't, and no I'm not captured, Blakk invited us to a meeting. Don't ask. –

Kord: - Ok, you do whatever you want but call us again if you are in problems. –

Eli: - Sure and don't worry, you guys recover and I'll call back when we're in problems. Bye Shane out.-

Trixie looked at me and smiled. – So Eli...- I smiled back. – So Eli what? – She laughed and looked down. – Thank you for coming. - Blushing I took her hand. She looked up surprised and then blushed. – You're welcome Trix. - We were seated on a bed; that bed was huge even for Kord! Trixie was perhaps 45 cm away from me. I moved a bit closer, she did the same. We continued until we were beside each other. I was bit surprised that I was really close to her. I turned to look at her, she looked at me and our eyes were locked together. Her eyes were much brighter and her fighting spirit had come back to her. That was the way I liked them. She then looked away and rested her head on my shoulder. I was shocked but I smiled. I put my head carefully on hers. I then planned my next move; I put my arm around her waist and I pulled her closer to me and the good thing is that she did not protest. – Eli? – She asked me. – yes Trixie. - - I-I have wanted to tell you this for a long time... – I lifted my head and she did the same. – Tell me what Trix? – She scratched her head since she was hurt in her neck. – That I... I – just then the door opened and we separated ourselves. – It's time to go. – Morris informed us. – Please follow me. – I nodded. I got up and extended my hand to help her. She gladly accepted it. We followed Morris outside, and right there waiting for us the Slugterra express. We got on, although I hate to admit it, it was nice inside. I looked at Trixie and I guess she was thinking the same thing. – Welcome, please be my guests. - That was Thaddeus. – Thank you? – I said unsure. He told us to follow him. He led us to a huge dining room and showed us our seats. The table was for probably fifty people. One after another; more people came in. The last person to come in was Thaddeus. He then started by introducing everybody. I was a bit nervous; I didn't like meeting were I had to say my name. He then told me to stand up. The time has come. - Good evening, my name is Eli, Eli Shane. - I was waiting for the reaction already known; awe and respect. I sat down again and it was Trixie's turn. – Good evening my name is Trixie Sting. – Everybody greeted her with smiles. She then sat down.

The meeting finished and then it was time to eat. Now that's the part that I was waiting for. I was actually surprised how much food there was on the table, it was like a feast! I got my share and I started eating. I noticed that Trixie wasn't eating. – come on Trix. The food is great. – I whispered. I grabbed her plate and served her some food. I put it in front of her. She smiled and ate. And then the dessert came in. There was; cake, pie, cupcakes, ice cream, fruits, cookies, fruit covered in chocolate and the chef's speciality. I looked at Trixie who had her jaw open. – Please be my guest Mr. Shane and Ms. Sting. - We all took our share and soon after we were all full. The people said goodbye and left. Trixie and I got off the train and Dr. Blakk's men were there waiting for us. - _Great! How come I didn't follow my instincts? This is the second time this has happened_. - I thought – Put your hands up now! – We did what they said since we had our blasters and slugs at Blakk's headquarters. – Oh man! Again! - I mumbled. Trixie was totally scared because she hugged me and buried her face in my chest. I blushed and put my arms around her protectively. – Follow me. And don't try to escape. – I nodded and Trixie was then pulled away from me, I tried to hold her hand but they were too fast and held me too. – No! Please! Not that again! – Trixie pleaded but they just ignored her and put the collar on her again. They took me by surprise because they also put me a collar, they turned me around and Diablos was waiting for me. - I guess he put the collar on me. – I guessed. – Hello Shane. Now it's my turn. – He said with an evil smile that made me jump from my skin. They grabbed my hands and put them behind my back and chained them. I struggled to free myself but it was useless. He then punched me on the face, blood tricked down from my mouth. He knee kicked me on the stomach that left me without air. He continued beating me up, and during all that time they forced Trixie to see me suffer! He punched me in the eye; thank Slugterra that that was the last hit. They let go of me and I fell to my knees. Diablos pulled the chain so hard that I yelled. – Ahhhhh! Please, no more! – I begged. He laughed and Trixie joined me soon enough, I turned to look at her and she was crying. I really felt bad for her; seeing me suffer and being beat up. They led us to the prison and they threw us at our cell and slammed the door. Trixie started crying and hugged me. She hurt me since Diablos had punched me on my chest, but I didn't say anything, all I wanted was that she felt safe. I put my head on top of hers and she snuggled more into my chest. I smiled. – Trixie. Don't worry; we will get out of here somehow. I'm always going to be with you no matter what. – She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. – Thank you Eli. – I smiled. – You're welcome Trix. – She looked away and looked down. – Do you remember when we were back at the room waiting for Blakk? – I looked at her confused. – Yes why? - - I wanted to tell you something but Morris interrupted us. –

- Yeah. What were you going to say? – She hugged me and said; - That I ... I l-love you. – I blushed, smiled and I passed my hand through her hair. She looked up totally red. I looked into her green eyes and smiled. – I love you too. – She smiled and our faces were getting closer and closer until our lips were only millimetres away. I couldn't believe it was happening, not even in my craziest dreams it had happened, until I felt her lips touch mine I knew that it was real. It was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. Her lips were addictive, I put my hands an her waist pulling her closer to me, I didn't want this to finish, we were in our own world. She didn't protest when I pulled her closer to me, she put her hands around my neck. I was so happy, I guess she was too. I didn't want it to finish, unfortunately we had to separate because we needed air. We put our foreheads together, trying to normalize our breathing, we looked at each other blushing, but happy. – I love you Trix. –

- I love you too Eli. T-that was my first kiss. – I looked at her surprised. – Really? - She nodded. – Well it was my first too. – She smiled and looked a bit surprised. She hugged me and I did the same, then the door burst open and Blakk was standing there but we were happy and didn't know he was there. He pulled my chain and Diablos pulled Trixie's. – ahhhhh!- we both yelled at the same time. He laughed. I bet it was his intention to separate us like that. I was mad and blushing. I-I didn't want him to see us. Good thing he didn't when we were kissing. Thank Slugterra that he didn't. – I need you both now! – He said while pulling both of our chains. I flinched by not being used to being treated like this. – Remember what Dr. Saverina said. – He looked back and pulled Trixie's chain harder and she fell. Why did she have to say that. – I'm still your master. And you must obey me. – He scolded her. She got up with her head down. I took hold of her hand, she looked up and smiled. I guess that Blakk saw us and pulled my chain harder. – Ugh! That wasn't nesecerry Blakk! – He laughed and turned around. – Well you are now my servant, so be used to it. She is already used to it. – I frowned. – Yes. I know, but remember what Saverina told you. Soon the problem will be too serious for her to handle. – He frowned and pulled the chain harder. I looked at Trixie with regret on her face. – Sorry Eli. – I looked at her questioned. – It's ok, we are going to get out… somehow… – She smiled. Who knows where Blakk was taking us. _ Kord it's up to you now._

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's a bit violent, I get carried away sometimes. Thank you for your help. Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6: treatment

**Chapter 6. I try to write everyday but I have been very busy these days.**

**Eli's POV**

Blakk didn't tell us where we were going. – Where are you taking us Blakk? - I asked him. He just turned around and shook his head. I guess he wasn't going to tell us. I looked at Trixie; she had her head down and was very pale. – Trixie, Trixie, are you ok? – I asked her in a whisper. She just looked at me and her eyes were dull again. She looked very sick; she had her hands on her stomach. She then threw up and started coughing. I got closer to her and tried to clean her face. Blakk turned around and was very shocked. He came closer to Trixie and picked her up and took her to the medical room, I wanted to go with her but the other guards stopped me from doing so. – Let me go! I need to go with her! – I pleaded, but the just dragged me to a cell. They threw me in and slammed the door. I needed help from Kord and Pronto. I started thinking. _There was something that Kord told me when I called… him. Why didn't I think of that before?! I can still call Kord. I have to call Kord, but I have to be careful that the guards don't see me._ I pretended that I was sleeping and I called Kord.

Kord: - Hello? –

Eli: - Hi Kord, I need your help but talk low, ok? –

Kord: - Sure, what do you want? –

Eli: - I need you to come and get us out of here as soon as possible. Trixie is very sick and I don't know what she has. Be careful. Blakk might know that you guys will come and get us._ –_

Kord: -Don't worry Eli; we will help you two get out. Bye Kord out. –

Eli: -Thanks, Shane out. –

I heard banging on the door and I saw the guards with Trixie limp in their hands. – What happened to her?! – I asked them. They didn't say anything; they opened my cell door and handed Trixie over to me. When I had her in my hands, I quickly, but gently put her on the bed. I sat beside her and ran my hand through her hair. She had her eyes closed and could barley breathe. – Trixie… please come back… I don't want to lose you… please… - I pleaded with tears in my eyes. – Please… - Suddenly the guards came in and separated me from Trixie. I tried to get back to her but they didn't let me do so. I managed to free myself from their grip and I went back with her, without knowing it, they had a whip with them. They, seeing that I didn't want to leave Trixie's side; they hit me with the whip 5 times. – Ahhh! – I yelled with pain but I wouldn't leave her; I promised her that I would protect her at all costs. – I will n-not leave her here…a-alone… - I said starting to lose consciousness. One of the guards come closer to me, smiled evilly and punched me in the face… that's all I can remember…

**_ At The Shane Hideout**

**Kord's POV**

Eli called me, he was captured, and he needed our help. Pronto wasn't here when he called so I to tell him. – Pronto! Come here now! – He came running down the stairs, he tripped and fell. It was very funny. – Are you ok Pronto? – I asked him, trying not to laugh. He nodded. – What were you going to tell me? – He asked. – That Eli and Trixie need our help now… but we have to be careful. – He nodded. – And what's the plan? – I smiled. – This one… -

**Blakk's POV**

I heard someone throw up, I turned around and I found Trixie coughing and Eli was trying to clean her up. I was very shocked. _Perhaps Saverina was right._ I picked her up and I ran to the medical room. I turned around and I saw that Eli wanted to come as well but my men stopped him._ Good._ I got to Saverina's room. – Saverina, I need your help! – I yelled. She came out of the shadows. – I told you Blakk! – She hissed. – Put her in the table. And please leave. – I looked at her. – B-but… – She frowned and she got mad. – No buts Blakk. Get out! NOW! – I flinched, but obeyed. I got out and closed the door behind me. _I have to be more careful now… wait… did I just obey a woman?! Na, who cares, I better wait at my office…_ I headed to my office, when somebody called me. – Blakk, wait! I-I need to tell you something… - I turned around. – What do you want? – I said trying to sound as normal as possible. – It's about Trixie… –

– What about her? – I asked. – Did you feed her? – I thought for a moment. – Umm… perhaps. – I said while scratching my neck. – Blakk, tell me the truth. – I sighed. – Fine, I didn't. Just two times… – I admitted. – That's all I need to know. Thanks – I nodded. – Oh, and Blakk… don't be so cruel… ok? – I nodded. – I'll try. – I said with bitterness. I headed to my office again; I have to think now…

**Saverina's POV**

_Poor girl, she has been treated so badly. How can I help her now? _I laid her on the bed and I checked her pulse; it was fast. I checked her breathing; her breathing is short. Trixie was very pale. I gave her an injection that will help her regain her strength. I put my hand on her forehead; it was very hot, too hot. I went to my cabinet and I took out some medicine. I put some onto a spoon and gave it to Trixie. _I just hope that it works… I wonder why men are so cruel._ Just then the door opened, and the guards had Eli hanging in their arms. – Please leave him over there on the other bed. – They did what I said. I moved Trixie to another room. I came back and I saw Eli moving, but he was sleeping. He had a black eye and he had 5 marks and they were already purple. _Please don't tell me that they hit him with a whip. I better ask him when he gets up. _I then noticed that he was bleeding, on his nose and mouth. I clean him up and I was about to put him in the same room as Trixie when Dr. Blakk called me.

Saverina: - What do you want? –

Blakk: - I just need you to know that… -

Saverina: - That what? –

Blakk: - Don't put the Shane boy with the girl… it's nothing personal –

Saverina: - Fine, whatever you want boss… -

Blakk: - Leave them separated, when the Shane boy wakes up… let him see the girl, then take him away from her. Understood? –

Saverina: - Yes I understood. Bye… -

I turned off the phone and I had to put Eli someplace else. I really felt bad for him and the girl. I sighed and I did what I was told. I began checking Eli, his temperature, breathing and his blood pressure. Everything was ok except those marks he had on his body. I put cream on them and I left to check on Trixie. She was moving and saying stuff in her sleep. – No! Please that no! Eli… No! – She kept on repeating. She had her temperature high again. I put a cold cloth on her forehead. She winced when the cold cloth touched her skin. I took some blood samples of her. _Just to check if there isn't anything else. _I told myself. The results were going to be ready in a few days. I went to Eli's room and I found him waking up. –Hmm… w-where I'm I? – He tried to get up but he fell. – Ouch – I shook my head. – stay like that, I don't need any more injuries from you. – I said. He nodded. – How do you feel? – I asked him. He shook his head. – Not so good. – He answered me. I nodded. He looked very depressed and anxious. – What's wrong Shane? – I asked him. He jolted his head up. – T-Trixie she's sick and I have no idea what she has. – He told me very worried. I smiled. – Very well them, I finish treating you Eli and you may see her. – I told him. He had a huge smiled on his face. – Really? – I nodded. – Really. Um, Eli I need to ask you something? – I told him. – Yeah? – He told me while he was touching himself. – did they hit you with a… w-whip? – I asked him hating saying that word. He nodded and out his head down. – Y-yes they did. – He told me. – Why? – I asked. – Because I didn't stay away from Trixie. I promised her that I was going to be there at all costs. B-but… they… – He didn't finish and a tear came out of each eye. I got closer to him and I lifted his head, just like a mother would do to her child. – Don't cry Eli. Everything will be ok, I all ready treated Trixie and I haven't seen her in a while, but I bet she's ok. Just let me finish with you and we can both go see her. – I said in a reassuring voice. He nodded.

**Eli's POV**

I let a tear come out of my eyes. It was just so bad, nothing had happened to me before. Saverina came closer to me and lifted my chin, just like my mother did when I was sad or scared when I was younger. – Don't cry Eli. Everything will be ok, I all ready treated Trixie and I haven't seen her in a while, but I bet she's ok. Just let me finish with you and we can both go see her. – Saverina told me in a reassuring voice. I nodded. She took some blood samples, gave me a check-up and gave me some medicine. – There now we can go and see Trixie. – She told me. I smiled and I tried to get up, but my feet were too weak and I almost feel but Saverina caught me. I nodded my thanks and she took me to the other room. She opened the door, I limped to where Trixie was and I held her hand. I kneeled beside her. – Please wake up Trix, I need you, the gang needs you. – I told her. Just then the door opened and the guards got in. I cupped Trixie's face in my hands and I said my last words before they took me away from her. – Don't worry Trix, I'll come back the gang is coming to get us soon. Please be ok. I love you. – Was my last words and I was taking.

**I hope you liked it. The rescue will be continue soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescure

**So here we go… chapter 7… I noticed that my chapters in this story is short so I tried too lengthen it.**

Pronto and Kord were in the living room discussing about the plan, Burpy was talking to the other slugs about something important, perhaps a plan to help save the couple.

**Pronto's POV**

– Ok, so the plan is to enter, ambush the guards tying them up with Arachnet slugs, find Eli and Trixie, defeat or at least defeat him and come out like nothing? – I asked Kord. He nodded. – Too bad we don't have a Halothaneus slug; it could have been useful though. – Kord said. I nodded but I wasn't putting so much attention to what he was saying. I was deep in thought. – Pronto. Pronto! – Kord said trying to get my attention. – Wha? Huh? – I shook my head. – Sorry, Pronto was thinking in something… – I said. Kord shook his head. – In what Pronto? – He asked. – What… what if it goes wrong? – I asked unsure, the other attempts failed. Will this one work? Kord put his hand on my shoulder. – This is new in you Pronto, you normally don't act like this. – He told me. – You would normally say something like, "Pronto will be the hero once more!" or something like that. – I nodded. – I know… it's just that the other attempts to save Trixie failed and Eli was captured as well. I was captured too, but I was lucky to get out. – Kord nodded understanding how I felt. – Let's go with Mario Bravado and ask for help. He could be our backup. – He suggested. I nodded. We headed to our mechas and we went to where the retired trick shot slinger was. I still couldn't believe that he now works in Ricochet Pizza in the middle of nowhere.

We got to Ricochet Pizza and we found Mario about to go somewhere. – Going somewhere? – Kord asked. Mario turned around and smiled. – Hi. Where's the rest of your gang? – He asked. Kord shook his head. – Captured by Dr. Blakk. – He whispered. Mario's eyes widened. – What?! B-But. How? – He asked astonished. – Long story Mario… we need your help. – Kord said. Mario nodded. – You can count on me. – He said. Kord smiled and started saying dumb stuff like; – Do you remember season 3 episode 14, when you…– He continued and Mario rolled his eyes. He got on his mecha and silenced Kord. – Let's get going. – He said. Kord nodded and we got on our mechas. – We just need two more people. – He said. I don't know how he did it but he managed to reach the Gentleman. – Pronto would have done the same in half the time. – I said. The just rolled their eyes. Kord called the Gentleman so he could know that we were already here. – Come meet us here in… – he was cut off because the Gentleman appeared from behind us. – Right here. So what do you want? – He asked. – We need your help in two things. – Kord said. – And what is that? – The Gentleman asked. – Help us free two members of our gang and locate Dana Por. – Kord said. I noticed the Gentleman blush slightly. – Sure I can join you to help and locate D-Dana P-Por. – he said. Kord lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

**The Gentleman's POV**

How was this guy called… um…? Kord Zane? Yeah. Kord Zane. He called me saying that he needed to talk to me. He called me once more but I located him first. – Right here. So what do you want? – I asked. – Help us free two members of our gang and locate Dana Por. – Kord said. When I heard that name I think I blushed slightly. – Sure I can join you to help and locate D-Dana P-Por. – I said a bit nervous. Kord lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Good thing he didn't. – go on then locate her! – Kord told me. I nodded and I used my robotic eye to do so. I smiled. – Found her – I told them. – Where is she? – The molenoid asked. I cleared my throat. – In a tree close to your hideout. – They all groaned. – Now we have to go back to the hideout. – I chuckled. – I can go of you like. – I suggested. They all nodded. – Thanks. – I smiled. I went to get my mecha and I left.

I got to the Shane hideout and I parked my mecha. I headed to the forest that was not far away from where I was. I started walking and I found many Arachnet going back to their owner._ I guess these are her slugs… _I told myself. I followed them silently so I couldn't scare them off. They led me to a huge tree full of webs. And right there in the middle was Dana smiling and petting all her slugs. I sighed._ She looks so pretty in that tree, the light shining on…_ I shook my head. I came here to do a job. – We meet again. – I said. She gasped. – What do you want from me?! – She demanded pointing her blaster at me with a Faringo loaded into it. I just raised an eyebrow and I chuckled. – Why are you laughing? – She asked. – I come unarmed. (Really unslugged ) Look. – I told her. She lowered her blaster. – And why did you come? – She asked. – The Shane gang told me to come and get you my lady. – I said while bowing. She blushed and smiled timidly. – W-why. – She cleared her throat. – Why did they ask for my help my good man? – She said with a mischievous spark in her eyes. Now it was my turn to blush. – Eli Shane and Trixie sting have been captured and they need your help young lady. – I said once more and I was rewarded with another smile from Dana. – Of course I'll come. – I smiled and I extended my hand. – let me lead the way. – I said. She blushed and took my hand. I led her to where my mecha was. – I guess I'll be riding with you. – She said while hiding her face. I gulped. I got on my mecha first then I helped Dana get up. – Thank you. – She said. – You're welcome. – I simply said. I blushed when she put her arms around my waist so she couldn't fall down. The faster I went, stronger was her grip. I laughed in my head. I was at a normal speed, I didn't want her to get scared or unsecure. We got to where the rest were waiting for us. – Hey, what took you so long? – Mario asked. I looked at Dana and she nodded. – Someone had a hard time finding me. – She told the rest. I shook my head. _Girls… _I told myself. – Ok, so what's the plan Kord? – Mario asked.

**Dana's POV**

The Gentleman came to get me. I was a bit surprised to see him, but at the same time happy, I pointed my blaster at him because he used to work for Blakk. I was surprised when he told me that Eli and Trixie were captured by Blakk. And knowing him, he could do many horrible things to them. I said I could come. He took me to Futuria Cavern and the others were already waiting for us. – What took you so long? – Mario asked the Gentleman. He just looked at me and I nodded, knowing what he wanted me to do. – Someone had a hard time finding me. – I said. The Gentleman shook his head, probably annoyed. – Ok, so what's the plan Kord? – Mario bravado asked. I was a bit confused. _Why would they need Mario's help?_ I asked myself. – since Trixie is the one who normally helps us hacking the security cameras and all that stuff, Dana is going to do that instead, we cannot risk her being discovered by Blakk, since he thinks that she is "dead". – He said. – The gentleman and Mario will come with me and Pronto, we go inside, tie up the guards using Arachnets, find Trixie and Eli, carefully get out of here, and I anything else happens we have you guys to help; Mario's trick shots and the Gentleman's robotic eye. So are we all in this? – He asked while putting his hand in the center of us. We all put our hands on top of his. – We are all in this. – We said together. He nodded and smiled. – For Eli and Trixie! – We said. The boys got to their mechas, since I didn't have one, the Gentleman offered to take me with him. I shook my head. – Thanks, but I'll prefer using Arachnets now. – I said. He nodded and smiled. We all headed to Blakk's headquarters. I pointed my blaster upwards following them…

**Eli's POV**

I was taking back to my cell and they closed the door. I went to my bed and sat down. I put my elbows on my knees and I put my face between my hands, completely bored. I couldn't do anything to help Trixie right now. I sighed and looked out through a small window that I had in my cell. I stood staring outside. I got tired of looking out and I reached the cell door. – Hello? Guards? Can you give me something to do right now, I'm bored here… - I said hoping that they will let me out. The two guards that were guarding my door looked at each other and shook their heads. – A notebook at least or some papers and a pencil? – I suggested. They shrugged and passed my at least some 20 papers, a pencil, an eraser and I pencil sharpener. – Thanks. – I told them. They just ignored me, just then the bell rang and the guards stood up, going to their lunch breaks. _I wish I had some brakes too._ I told myself. I decided to draw something on the papers that they gave me. I decided to draw my slugs, Burpy, Joules, Banger, Noodle, Rocky, Dozer, Doc, Chiller, Mo, Beeker, Stunts, Torch, Spinner, Buzzsaw and Tangles. The drawing of Burpy wasn't so bad. I decided to keep it and I saved it in my pocket that I had at the back of my pants. The rest were good too and I decided to keep them all. _To keep me company, since my real slugs are hidden somewhere around here. _I told myself. I got bored once more and I made a paper plan. I threw it all around the cell. I lied down on my bed and my hand was hanging out from the bed. – Ugh! I'm so bored! – I groaned. I still had like five or six papers left. I decided to write something. I grabbed the papers and I started writing all the alphabet, beside each letter was the names of people I know. I had at least one name beside each letter. I smiled and sighed. Now I just had four papers left. I drew my father, my mother, Trixie, Kord, pronto and myself. – Not so bad… - I said out loud. I noticed that the guards had returned from their breaks. They had a tray with them. They opened the door and threw the tray. – Enjoy. – They said with evil grins on their faces. I looked at the tray and I had food, at least I think it was food. It looked horrible and it didn't even look eatable. I closed my eyes, grabbed as spoonful and I shoved it in my mouth. I was about to spit it out put I forced myself to eat it. I swallowed it and I felt how the horrible taste stayed in my mouth. Good thing they gave me some water, clean water. I drank some water and cleaned my throat. I spit out the water. Now I didn't have the taste in my mouth. I continued eating what was left on the tray, I almost spit out everything that I put in my mouth, but I had to do it, if not; how could I escape with Trixie. _I just hope she's ok. _I thought. I sighed; I finally finished eating that horrible food. I then heard the guards talking; I crept to where they were so they wouldn't see me. –ha! That kid sure fell into it. Didn't he? – One of the guards said; the same one that brought him his "food". – He sure did. What did do you put in it? – The other asked. – I put mashed potatoes, unions, green carrots, some leftovers from the garbage and some pepper. – When I heard what that had I started gagging, trying not to throw up I returned to the window to breathe some fresh air. I felt sick so I decided to sleep. There was nothing that I could do now.

While Eli was sleeping, Kord, Pronto, The Gentleman, Mario Bravado and Dana were on their way to Blakk's headquarters. Saverina was still helping Trixie recover from the sickness that she had, but it was hard since Trixie was unconscious. Eli started dreaming...

– _Dream –_

_Eli Shane was in a meadow, full of colourful flowers under the blue sky. He then noticed that he wasn't in Slugterra, he was in the Surface. At first he was confused, but he then saw his father standing on a hill not far away from where he was. He then saw his mother come stand beside his father. Eli Shane kept looking at the two figures that stood there. – Eli, son. I see that you have finally found us. – His father said. – Wha... What? What do you mean that I finally found you? – He asked. – We haven't seen each other since you left for Slugterra, I miss you very much. – His mother said. – You didn't answer my question. – He told his parents, they just shook their heads. Eli walked to where his parents were. – I miss the both of you too. – He said while his parents hugged him. His mother passed her hand threw his hair and whispered something to his ear. – We see that you are in big trouble young man. That is why we came to help you. Don't worry; your friends are coming soon. – His mother reassured. They all sat down and looked at the lake that was in front of them. – Dad? – He asked. – Yes? – Eli scratched the back of his neck. – Why did you keep so many secrets from me? I have discovered many things and some are hard to understand. – He told his father that was behind him and his mother. – Eli, I couldn't tell you everything before because you were too young. I was going to tell you everything when you were fifteen but... Blakk did something horrible to a Tormato slug and it made a huge black hole which sucked me in. But I had made you a letter so you could me ready without my help. Your mother sometimes got mad at me when I kept these secrets from you but once she understood, she helped me keep them from you. – He said with a smile while messing up Eli's hairdo. Eli laughed. – Hey stop that! – He said between laughs. His father laughed as well but his mother was very silent. – What's wrong mom? – Eli asked her. She turned around and smiled. – Nothing, just thinking. How's Burpy? – She asked Eli trying to change the subject. – Burpy is fine. Always happy with his slug friends. – Eli told his mother. She nodded and smiled. – Then this is a good bye. – She said while Eli's parents got up. – Wait! Where are you going?! – Eli asked them a bit scared. – Don't worry Eli; we will visit you in your dreams again but some other time. Bye I love you. – She said while kissing Eli's forehead. Eli hugged his mother. – I love you too, but I'll miss you. – He said. Eli's mother smiled and stepped aside. His father came closer to him and he hugged Eli. – Well then, good bye son. You have done a good job protecting Slugterra with your gang, although I told you that a Shane always works alone. But I guess that is not how you work. But I'm still very proud of you Eli. Take care of yourself and your gang. Good luck with Trixie. – He said. Eli blushed. – T-thank you dad. I think. – He said the last part in a whisper. His mother hugged him once more. – Don't worry; you'll do fine with the girl. She is a good person, you're lucky to have her. – Eli's mother said while winking at him. Eli blushed a bit more and smiled. Suddenly the ground underneath them started moving and I big crack opened just underneath Eli's feet. Will Shane grabbed his wife from her waist and waved a goodbye to Eli. – Dad! Mom! – He yelled and he fell into the hole. He saw how his parents just stood there watching him fall down. He wanted to cry, he then saw how the crack began to close once more. – Nooooooooooooooooooooo! –_

_- End of the dream. –_

_- Dream -_

_Eli woke up startled at first, he was breathing fast and his heart was beating faster. He looked around and he found himself not in his cell but in a bed, and a soft one. – Good thing it was just a dream. – He told himself. He sat up and the door opened. – Huh? – Nothing was at the door. Eli was confused; suddenly someone touched him from behind. He turned around and was surprised to see Twist there. – Twist? – He nodded and had an evil smile on his face. – What do you want? – Eli asked him. Eli tried to get up but he felt very week. But why would he feel week? – I'm guessing that you are wondering why you are in a room and not in your cell. – He told Eli. – Then why I'm I here? – Eli said a bit nervous. Twist got closer. – Well because someone very special came to visit you. – He said evilly and stepping aside. Right behind him was El Diablos Nachos who had that creepy smile on his face. – Oh I'm going to enjoy doing this. – He said while he cracked his fingers. Eli wanted the bed to suck him in. He didn't want to know what Nachos had planned for him. Eli's eyes widened even more when he saw what Nachos brought out from his back... _

_- End of dream –_

Eli woke up scared and sat up. He gasped for air as he looked around. He sighed relieved as he saw that he was in his cell. And for the first time he was actually happy to be there. Just then he heard shooting and was surprised to see Pronto, Kord, Mario and the Gentleman. – What are you guys doing here? – Eli asked Mario and the Gentleman. – Kord came to get us. He told us that you and Trixie needed help escaping. – Mario told Eli. – Hey, talking about Trixie… Where is she? – Kord asked. Eli just shook his head. – She's not feeling good… – Eli said. – She became very sick and is still with Saverina. – Mario, the Gentleman, Kord and Pronto looked at him confused. – Who's Saverina? – They asked in unison. – She's the doctor of here. – Eli told them. – Oh. – They said knowing who Eli was talking about. – She pretty? – Mario asked. – _How can he joking at a time like this? – _Eli asked himself. He just shook his head. – Um? A little help here in getting out? – Eli asked sarcastically. – Oh yeah. I forgot sorry. And the keys? Where are they? – Kord asked. Eli pointed to a corner and there were the keys hanging on a nail. Kord nodded and went over to get them. Mario and the Gentleman looked around, just in case if some of the guards patrolled that area. Kord opened Eli cell door and he came out. Eli did not know it, but he had a big scar on his face. – Eli! What happened to you?! – Kord asked since they couldn't see his face very well because the cell was in the shadows. Eli looked at him confused. – What do you mean? – He asked. – Dose anybody have a mirror? – Kord asked. Eli was even more confused. The Gentleman handed Kord a mirror. _– Why does he have a mirror in his pocket? –_ Eli asked himself. Kord opened the small mirror and put in Eli face so he could see himself. Eli gasped. He didn't know that he had a scar. – Wow! I didn't even know it was there! – Eli said. Eli handed back the mirror to the Gentleman. – Thanks. – Eli told him. The Gentleman simply nodded. – So where is Trixie? – Pronto asked. – In the medical room. – Eli answered. – Where is this medical room? – Mario asked. – Pronto will lead you there and we shall be there in no time! – Pronto said. Everybody rolled their eyes. Pronto stated sniffing the floor. – This way! – He said. Everybody followed him. He continued sniffing the floor until his head bumped on a door. – Aha! Eli, I think you'll find something very important there. – Pronto informed Eli. Eli opened the door and looked around. He saw a container where the slugs were being kept. Eli opened the container. – Hi guys, good to see you. – Eli told his slugs. His slugs chirped worriedly when they saw what Eli had on his face. – Don't worry guys. I'll be ok. Bluster, bring your friends, we're going to go save Trixie and get out of here. – Eli told Trixie's slugs. Eli grabbed his and Trixie's blaster. (If you're wondering how Trixie slugs got there... I tell you why... since Trixie got sick and didn't get better, Blakk choose to put them in the slug container where Eli's slugs were, so he wouldn't have to worry that the slugs escaped and returned to the Shane gang to ask for help.) Bluster chirped to his other companions as they got out from the slug container. Eli smiled and tried to find some space to put Trixie's slugs. He ran out if space and handed some to Kord, Pronto, Mario and The Gentleman. – put some of Trixie's slugs in your slug tubes. I ran out of space. Come on! Let's go to the medical room. – Eli ordered as he handed the slugs out. Mario, Kord, Pronto and The Gentleman followed Eli as he ran to their destination. – So Eli. How do you know the way? – The Gentleman asked him. – Because in our first attempt to rescue Trixie, I disguised myself as one of Blakk's henchman and I took Trixie to the medical room. – Eli told them. They all nodded.

They got to the medical room and Eli told them to stay right where they were. He checked who was in the room and he saw that Saverina was injection Trixie something. He entered the room and Saverina almost screamed. – Shh! How's Trixie? – Eli asked her. – She's fine. She's getting better but still has some serious illness Eli. – Eli nodded. – Come in. – He commanded. The others came inside and Saverina was shocked. She had received instructions from Blakk: she was not to let the "prisoner" escape or being taking away. Saverina sighed mentally and grabbed her blaster; she pointed it to Eli's face with an Amperling loaded into it. – I cannot let her out! Take her and I'll shoot! – She threatened. Eli put his hands up. – Do you know who to use that? – Eli asked while raising and eyebrow. Saverina didn't respond and was about to pull the trigger when some of Blakk's henchmen came and surrounded them. Eli silently told the others to form a circle to protect themselves. El loaded Sleeper and pulled the trigger. – Duck! Someone get Trixie! Run! – Eli commanded. Kord got Trixie and softly put her on his shoulders and went to catch up with the others. The guards were coughing and Saverina tossed something to Kord before falling into a deep sleep, Kord grabbed it somehow. Other guards were soon chasing them. – Dana here, more guards are coming from the south and east, if you want to get out, you have to risk yourselves going north. It's the only way. – Dana informed Kord from the outside. – Thanks, we will try our best. – Kord responded. – Good, Dana out. – Kord informed the others what Dana said as quickly as he could so he could respond. – Kord out. – They all loaded their blaster with their most powerful slugs, except for Kord. They headed north and prepared themselves for a big battle.

**Eli's POV **

I didn't suspect that Saverina was armed. She pointed her blaster at my face I put my hands up, although I didn't believe that she'll pull the trigger. Luckily, (or unluckily) the guards came in and Saverina lowered her guard and the guards soon surrounded us. I silently told the others to form a circle to protect ourselves. I loaded Sleeper and I shot her. – Duck! Someone get Trixie! Run! – I commanded before the sleeping gas took effect on us. Kord got to where Trixie was and put her over his shoulders. We went running out of the medical room and we were soon chased by Blakk's henchman. I heard Kord receive a call from somebody. I was a bit surprised to find out that it was Dana who was calling Kord. He told us that guards were coming in from the east and north, but the only way out was going north. I nodded and I told the others to load their blaster with the most powerful slugs that they had. I loaded Banger._ I'll use Burpy when it's necessary. _I thought. We crept north and Dana was right, guards were coming from the north and many. – get ready guys. Kord make sure to keep Trixie safe, I-I don't want to risk her again. – I ordered. He nodded and I shot Banger, the Gentleman shot his Thresher, Mario did a trick shot using one of his Speedstinger slugs and took out 20 guards. Banger exploded when he made contact with the floor. The Gentleman's Thresher cut some of the wires that held the lights and they fell on top of the guards. We ran over them and then turned west and we saw the door. – We're lucky. – I said. We ran to the door and it was locked, - No! Now what? – I asked. The Gentleman touched my shoulder. – Allow me. – He told me. I stepped aside and the Gentleman just stood there looking at the look. – May you please load some Hop Rocks? That shall open this door. – He asked us. We nodded, loaded our blaster and shot. All those Hop Rocks exploded when they made contact and the door had a huge hole in it. – I say we shall leave now. – The Gentleman said. – Kord, hurry! The guards are coming your way! – I heard Dana warn Kord. I nodded looking at him. He nodded as well and we got out from Blakk's headquarters. Bad luck for us because as we got out, Blakk, Diablos and Twist were waiting for us. – I see you have managed to get out. But I shall not allow this! – Blakk threatened. He shot an Amperling, a Grimmstone and a Thrasher at us. I shot Suds but was defeated when Blakk's Thrasher did its Knawblade attack. Twist shot Loki and crashed into me. Suddenly there were many holograms of Twist surrounding me. – Really Twist? Again with the holograms? – I asked while I loaded my own Speedstinger, Stunts. I pointed to a tree and shot Stunts. Stunts curled into a ball just in time before he bounced of the tree, he destroyed the first hologram, then passed under my legs, bounced on the wall of Blakk's place, passed close to my back and hit the real Twist while all the rest of the holograms disappeared. Twist shot a Tempesto, it made a tornado and it was heading right to me! I shot Bludgeon; it had a hard time trying to reach the Tempesto but finally reached to it and knocked it to the floor. I then shot Joules and electrocuted Twist. I loaded my blaster with Burpy this time and I found out that Twist was gone. – Where would he be? – I asked myself. I couldn't see Kord; I was guessing that he was gone._ He must have taking Trixie to the hideout. Good. _I thought. But I was wrong, I saw Kord firing his many Rammstones at Blakk's goons. – Kord! Where's Trixie?! – I asked completely worried. – I put her under that big tree there! – Kord shouted back pointing to a tree right behind me. I nodded. – Burpy, make a huge fire wall to surround Blakk and his goons please. I know it's a big job, but I need to help Trixie and take her to the Hideout. – I told Burpy, who nodded and chirped. I smiled and I shot Burpy. I didn't see the transformation because I had gone to the direction that Kord pointed to. I got to the place and Trixie was still unconscious. I looked around, I couldn't see Lucky. I wondered where my mecha could be. I then remembered where I left it. I left Joules, Chiller and Sleeper to stay with Trixie. I went running to where I thought that I left Lucky, I found it just where I left it. I smiled and sighed relived. I mounted Lucky and I headed to where Trixie was.

When I got there I saw that she was still there with all my slugs. I whistled, my slugs came to me and I was answered with another whistle from Kord. That whistle was a code meaning; retreat! To the hideout! I carefully put Trixie in front of me and I headed for the hideout. Please be ok Trix, we are almost there...

**Kord's POV**

We were having trouble handling Blakk's goons. I saw when Eli shot Burpy, who made a huge fire wall. Burpy kept flying in circles around them, which gave us time to round up our shot slugs. Burpy noticed that we finished rounding our slugs up and came to our direction; I shot a Hop Rock, Pronto his Flatulorhinkus. The fire died down and my Hop Rock exploded while the Flatulorhinkus made that famous stench and burned the goons' eyes. I then heard a whistle, Eli's whistle, a code which meant; retreat! To the Hideout! I nodded to Pronto who understood immediately. We ran to our mechas and went to the hideout. I knew that Eli would be there waiting for us with Trixie. _I hope she's ok. I wonder what the thing that Saverina gave me is. I shall tell Eli when I get there..._

**There... Chapter 7, you don't know who much work I put into this chapter. So anyway I'm going to continue soon. Me out...**


End file.
